


Karate Kid Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Karate Kid Requests

**Poly!Dating Cobra Kai Would include:**

  * So many outings. They’re pretty active and will want to go on dates that reflect that; the beach, a park to hang around and play sports, etc.   
  

  * Having the bois with you wherever you go. Unless you tell them to back off, of course. But if you’re cool with it, they’ll be there.   
  

  * Helping them chill the hell out after they leave Cobra Kai. Reminding them that Kreese was an asshole and that whole, “finish him” thing stays back at the dojo.  
  

  * Them teaching you some karate. They’ll want to know that even if they aren’t there, you’ll be good to defend yourself if you ever need to.  
  

  * Lots of rowdiness when you’re all together; wrestling on the floor, plenty of loud laughter, and them trying to outdo each other and show off for you.  
  

  * Having to remind a few of them (*cough* Dutch and Johnny*) that spending alone time with them is healthy and important - and it doesn’t mean you like them any less.  
  

  * The boys not putting up with anyone saying anything negative to you. Someone has an opinion about your relationship? Bye.   
  

  * “You sat next to Y/N last time. Scoot over. My turn.”   
  

  * Late night drives. Not to anywhere in particular, just cruising to get some fresh air.  
  

  * PDA being so varied between them. Dutch and Tommy will be all flirty (winks, grabbing your ass, etc.) Bobby and Jimmy will be mostly sweet (hand holding, an arm over your shoulders, etc.) Johnny can do a little bit of both.  
  

  * Playful teasing. Both them toward you and you toward them. “Stop being such an asshole!” “You know you love it, Y/N.”  
  

  * A fair amount of trial and error figuring out what works best for all of you. 




End file.
